


Like Brother, Like Sister

by afteriwake



Series: A Thousand Suns [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This night was an...interesting...night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Brother, Like Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set six months after the first five fics in the series, which are all set within a week of Ichigo beginning his training with Xcution.

  
_'Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and fear_  
Until we dead it / forget it / let it all disappear  
Linkin Park, “Waiting For The End”  


She was tired. Every night, she was out, and she was tired. She had no clue how her brother had done it. Six months ago she had gone to Urahara-san, told him she was willing to do whatever it took to keep her brother safe. Two weeks later he had sent word, in a disturbing way, having invisible ink that looked like blood leave a message on her wall. And after that, she became what her brother had been.

Her training had been similar, but with marked differences. When she was pushed out of her body and thrown down the hole, she didn't get angry. She saw her chain being eaten and knew she had to get out of there. She had not turned into much of a hollow, just a bit around her chest had turned white as bone, but she got out and that was that. Urahara-san had seemed impressed by that.

She had more trouble with her sword. Ichigo had been a shinigami already. He had a sword, he just hadn't been able to call its name, and the training he'd done with Urahara-san had allowed him to do that. She didn't have one, so they had taken time out of the training to find her a sword that felt right. Since this was completely unsanctioned they had a very limited amount to choose from, but after the third it just felt...right. So Urahara-san taught her how to connect with her sword.

She hated meditating. She liked being active, liked moving, and her thoughts did not like to be marshaled into a quiet space. But she did it, and then she learned it's name: Amaterasu. In what Urahara-san later told her was it's spirit form she looked like a little girl with long hair that reminded her of a sunrise, dressed in a yukata with a moon and the stars on it. And once she knew it's name, she was able to train better, faster. Within a month, Urahara-san deemed her ready to take on Hollows.

His friend Yoruichi-san came with her the first few weeks. She was skilled, and Karin knew it was from years and years of honing skills. She found herself hoping she could get as good. And Yoruichi-san was impressed as well. She decided that after some more time, she and Urahra-san would teach her bankai. With that, she said, she would be able to hold her own. And they had held true to their promise.

Only tonight...well, tonight she was faced with a problem. She was looking at two of the goofiest Hollows she had ever seen, and a woman in white garb with a broken Hollow mask on her head, asking for Ichigo. 

“Who are you?” Karin asked, not lowering her zanpakatou.

“I am Nelliel tu Oderschvank. I am an Arrancar, a former Espada.” Karin's gripped tightened. “I also saved Ichigo's life!”

Karin wavered, just a little. She hated sometimes that the outfit she had on as a shinigami did not hold her cell phone. “How do I know?”

“There was a young woman there, with orange hair. Inoue, he called her.” She looked at Karin. “Please, it's important.”

“He can't see you,” she said.

“Why?” she asked, surprised.

“He can't see any spirits anymore.” She paused. “Inoue-kun doesn't live that far away. You walk ahead of me, and I follow. Don't try anything.”

“All right,” the woman said. The three of them turned and began to walk, with Karin giving them directions. When they got to Orihime's building, Karin paused before going to the door. “Inoue-kun!” she called out. “Inoue-kun!”

After few moments the door opened and a sleepy looking Orihime looked at her. Then her eyes widened. “You're a shinigami”

“Yeah, well...yeah,” Karin said with a shrug as she sheathed her sword. “Look, this woman named Nelliel wants to talk to Ichi-nee.”

“Nel Tu? She's in her adult form again?” Orihime said.

“I guess. She's out front.”

“Hold on a moment.” She ducked back inside, and the next thing Karin knew she was at the doorway, followed by a sleepy looking Ichigo. “I just got back to sleep,” he was saying before he caught a look at his sister. “Huh.”

Karin rolled her eyes. “Get over it. Someone had to do it.”

Ichigo looked at her and then nodded. “Yeah, you're right.”

“Ichigo, she says Nel Tu is here,” Orihime said.

“Yeah, and she needs to talk to you,” Karin added. “Says it's important.”

Ichigo took a deep breath, and then stepped out of the doorway. Orihime stepped out behind him and shut her door as she and Karin followed. The three of them went outside the complex, to where Nelliel and her friends were waiting.

“Ichigo?” she said tentatively.

“Hey, Nel,” Ichigo said, stepping closer.

Karin's jaw dropped as something finally clicked. “You saw me! You saw her! You're supposed to be powerless!” she hissed.

“He just got his powers back last night,” Orihime said quietly. “He's been sleeping all day, so this is the first chance we've had to see if they really did come back. It looks as though they have,” she added with a smile.

Karin watched as the woman gave Ichigo a hug, and smirked slightly as Ichigo struggled. Then Nel let go, and bowed in apology, and they began to talk. Karin ignored them after a moment and turned to Orihime. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Orihime said.

“Are you and my brother dating?”

Orihime laughed and shook her head. “No. I live closer to where he's been trying to get his powers back, so he made it to my couch around three in the morning yesterday and has been asleep ever since, until about two hours ago when he woke up to get something to eat, and then he went back to sleep. I'm dating Ishida-kun, actually.”

“And he's okay with Ichi-nee at your apartment?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He seems to be, yes. Though now that he's woken up he can go home. That will make me happy.” She caught the look on Karin's face and laughed. “Ichigo is a good friend, but Tatsuki was supposed to be sleeping on my couch tonight. There's a schedule of sorts as to who stays over. Ichigo was supposed to stay last night, and Tatsuki tonight, but she's at home now because Ichigo didn't wake up.”

Karin looked at her, surprised. “You don't like just having the place to yourself?”

“No, not as much as most people do,” she said. “I still have nightmares. Bad ones. So having someone around makes it easier. Most nights Ishida-kun is here, but Ichigo, Tatsuki and Sado-kun stay as well. Ah, well. If Ichigo goes home tonight I can call Ishida-kun over. He won't mind.”

“That's good.”

“So you're a shinigami,” Orihime said. “Why did you decide to do it?”

“I wanted to keep my brother safe,” she said. “Guess I don't need to do that.” She stiffened up when when Orihime hugged her suddenly. “Wha--?”

“You keep all of us safe,” she said quietly. “Thank you.”

Karin loosened up slightly and hugged Orihime back. “Yeah, well...it's the least I can do.”

Orihime let her go. “Are you going to keep doing it, now that Ichigo has his powers back?”

“Maybe,” she said. “It's really tiring.” Karin nodded towards Ichigo, who was giving Nelliel a hug before heading back. “I don't know how he did it.”

“He fell asleep in class,” she replied with a giggle as he rejoined them.

“Looks like someone's trying to take Aizen's place,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “Nelliel was hoping I could contact Soul Society, get them to stop it before it got as bad as it was before.”

“Can you?”

“I'm going to take them to Urahara, see what he can do.” Then he turned to Karin. “We should talk.”

“Yeah,” she said. “But I need to do something first.”

“Wha—oof!” Ichigo said before Karin socked him in the gut. “What...was that...for?” he asked as he doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

“For trying to get your powers back without telling me! I did all this to keep you safe, Ichi-nee,” she said, shaking her head. “You idiot.”

Ichigo took a couple more breaths before standing up. “What all do you know?”

“I know shikai and bankai, and I did it better and faster than you,” she said. “Urahra-san and Yoruichi-san's words, not mine.”

Ichigo grinned at her, pride etched all over his face. “Does Dad know?”

“I haven't told him, but he's not an idiot. He probably knows,” she said with a shrug.

“Tomorrow, the three of us are going to sit down and talk. There's some things both of us need to hear, and he needs to tell us.” He reached over and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close for a moment. “Go home and get some sleep. I can handle anything that happens tonight.”

“Are you sure?” she asked.

Ichigo nodded. “Yeah, I'm sure.” He pulled his arm away and ruffled her hair, moving quickly out of range before she socked him again.

“Hey, I have to go there, too. He's got my body there!” Karin said, glaring at her brother.

Ichigo chuckled slightly. “That sounds wrong, coming from you.”

“You know what I mean,” Karin said, crossing her arms and glaring.

“Well, then let me introduce you to Nel. I think you'll like her.” He gave Orihime a brief hug. “See ya later, Orihime.”

“Take care, Ichigo.” She smiled at Karin. “You too, Karin.” Orihime watched as they walked back towards Nelliel and her friends. With a last wave, she headed back to her apartment. She felt much safer knowing that there were now two Kurosaki children protecting Karakura Town, and she hoped that Karin would one day get the same network of support that Ichigo had, that she was glad to be a part of. And if she could help in any way, she would. It was just what she needed to do.


End file.
